


With you in my arms (everything feels alright)

by PLISA



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy and Clarke are together in this one, Bellarke, F/M, Madi is Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin's Child, Total Fluff, parents!bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLISA/pseuds/PLISA
Summary: “Clarke.”“Mmm…”“Madi called me Dad today.”—Or, Madi calls Bellamy ‘Dad’ in a situation of distress, and it goes from there.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 316





	With you in my arms (everything feels alright)

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I would be back soon, and I didn’t lie 👀
> 
> I hope you like this one shot! I got this idea a few days ago, and I just couldn’t resist myself. It’s all much-needed fluff.
> 
> Happy reading! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated 😊

Bellamy never thought he would become a father. 

Growing up in space, and assuming he would never get out of the floating metal tin that was the Ark, the thought rarely crossed his mind. Sure, there was a tiny possibility, but it wasn’t a realistic one. He had other more urgent matters to worry about, anyways. He had an illegal sister hiding under their floor, for crying out loud, so it wasn’t like he could bring any girls home just like every other normal boy his age did. 

Being a father was definitely not on his to-do list for the foreseeable future. Not that his list was very long, after all. 

On the ground, some things were added to that list. He still had Octavia to protect, and now he had Clarke, too. They were constantly surrounded by threats, death, and uncertainty, so he didn’t think it would be responsible to bring a child into the world. So, being a father still didn’t make it to the list. Not like he had anyone to have a child with in the first place. 

The Earth was vast and infinite, and yet there were only two people on that planet he was willing to die for. His two girls. Each one owned a half of his heart. 

Bellamy loved Clarke, that was unquestionable. And perhaps in another life, in a parallel reality, they could be living a normal life in which he had a future with her. In which perhaps he would become a father. But he couldn’t dwell on the image very long, or he’d get frustrated with the world, and he couldn’t afford to focus on anything else that wasn’t providing for his people, protecting and surviving. 

He had never met his dad, but it didn’t worry him that he had nobody to look up to for that role. He had essentially raised Octavia on his own, anyway, so he knew he wouldn’t lack in the dad department. But then he left Clarke down on a burning Earth, abandoning her for good, to her death, just like his dad had given up on him more than 20 years ago. 

He would never forgive himself. He didn’t deserve forgiveness. He didn’t deserve to create a new life, when he’d just ended an innocent one.

Bellamy’s slim hopes of having a family most certainly dissipated after six years in space, and no news from Clarke. He shouldn’t be thinking about kids anyway, for fucks sake. It was selfish, and it was stupid, and they would be lucky enough to even make it to the ground again. 

However, 2,199 days after Praimfaya, his life changed.

Clarke was alive, and she wasn’t alone. 

Madi was a fierce little girl, and Clarke’s influence was very much obvious in the way she held herself. He was surprised to find out she knew all about them, all about  _ him _ . He got to know her better as the days went by: she was an avid driver, preferred spears over guns, knew how to hunt and cook, and her favourite was Octavia. She liked it when Clarke did ‘Octavia’s braids’ on her hair, and he would always tell her that she looked beautiful, and just like his sister. She’d beam with excitement every time. 

Madi would spend the days with him when Clarke was busy. He thought she would have more fun with Raven, Octavia, or even with Murphy, but the girl seemed to prefer his company instead. He certainly wasn’t complaining. 

“You teach me a lot of things,” she replied nonchalantly, when he asked her why her go-to person was him. 

He arched an amused eyebrow, “I’m not sure Clarke would want you to learn about war stuff.”

The girl rolled her eyes at him, “You don’t teach me just about  _ that _ ,” she said, “You tell me stories, and fun facts about space and constellations and Ancient Earth stuff. It’s cool.”

Bellamy enjoyed his time with Madi. She was snarky and witty, and she was scaringly similar to Clarke. He noticed she fed on stories, too. Stories about their friends, about their time in space, about mythology and ancient civilisations. Stories he made up as he talked. She loved to fall asleep by the fireplace, head in Clarke’s lap as she stroked her long, dark hair. Bellamy would sit besides them, his deep voice making her sleepy even faster. 

And just like that, Madi would fall asleep and dream of the stars. 

“Thank you,” Clarke would whisper, and lean her head on his shoulder, breathing him in. He would wrap his arm around her, eyes locked in the flickering fire and his heart beating fast. 

“No need,” he would say every time, and scoot closer to her.

Before he knew it, Bellamy’s list added a new element, a new person to worry about, and love: Madi. 

He thought they would finally find peace. He thought their nightmare was over, that nothing bad could ever happen now that Clarke was by his side again. And so was Madi. But, as he watched Clarke close Madi’s cryogenic capsule with tears in her eyes, he realised he should’ve known better. He should’ve known better than to think he deserved a happy ending. 

Clarke and him woke up after 125 years of cryosleep. 

They were immediately met with Jordan Green, the living proof that Monty and Harper were no longer with them. His head started spinning out of control into an infinite loop he couldn’t get out of. It was too much to process, too much to handle. He was exhausted, he was angry, and he just wanted to see peace. 

When Madi woke up, she ran immediately into Clarke’s arms, and then into his, and his world started making a bit more sense again. They fell back into the routine of bedtime stories and hanging out together in Sanctum, although it took them more than he would’ve liked. 

The Primes were a threat to their people, and Bellamy was ready to fight. He was willing to die for his (now) three sole reasons to live, if necessary. He would single-handedly take down every single danger if it meant peace for his family. 

It took time, and it took pain, but eventually Sheidheda was no longer a threat. The flame was secured away, in a place not even he knew about, and in that moment he felt that his life was finally starting. 

Madi would go back to spending time with him, now even more often, since he had been assigned to train some guards and cadets. He would train her too, pushing her to her limits. Very much like Clarke, she never showed weakness. 

He would have breakfast, sometimes lunch, sometimes dinner with her and Clarke in the little cabin he had helped build for them, and for a moment he would allow himself to pretend. To pretend he had what he had long desired, and that it was all real. And perhaps it was, to some extent. 

Because ever since he had set his foot on Earth after being trapped in space for six years, he met Madi and something shifted. It wasn’t until much later that he finally realised what it was. 

Bellamy had undoubtedly become a father. 

* * *

He strolled up a large hill as the summer breeze pushed his hair back from his forehead. Looking up, he saw the two suns of Sanctum shine brighter than he ever knew before. It had never been this hot on Earth. 

He saw a tree in the distance glisten gently as it reflected the suns’ rays. His consciousness ebbed away with the heat. A lone drop of sweat made its way down his back, leaving a trail of temporary coolness in its wake. Carrying a stack of guns over his shoulder wasn’t helping, either. 

Eventually, the village came into view. He spotted Marcus talking to Miller in the distance, and he wondered then if Clarke would be out of medbay yet. The latest hunting party had come across a couple of wild beasts outside the borders, so probably not. 

Octavia was nowhere to be found, either. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have work to do - but he was tired, exhausted, and he needed to see a familiar face just to get on with his day. 

“Bellamy!”, a rushed voice he couldn’t quite recognise called him from behind, and his confusion only grew worse when he saw whom it belonged to. 

“Luke?”, arching a questioning eyebrow, Bellamy looked at the boy in front of him. 

Luke was one of Madi’s closest friends, along with Ethan and a couple of other kids he couldn’t remember the names of. He was a good guy, and always looked after Madi (or more so, Madi looked after him). But right now he looked startled, scared even, and Bellamy panicked the second he remembered Madi was supposed to be hanging out with him that afternoon. 

“It’s Madi,” he said, out of breath, “We were playing football and she got this sudden pain on her stomach. She says she can’t move.”

“Where is she?”, Bellamy dropped the guns on the floor next to him, and signaled Marcus to take care of them. 

“Come with me.”

Sure enough, Madi was in one of Sanctum’s colourful parks, sitting down on the ground and crunching forwards, holding her stomach tightly. A few of her friends were kneeling down around her, trying to comfort her, but the fear was evident in everyone’s faces. 

“Madi! I got your Dad!”, Luke exclaimed, making his way through the crowd of children. 

Bellamy tried to ignore the way his heart jumped at Luke’s words, and kneeled down immediately next to Madi. 

“Madi, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”, he tried to sound calm, but the look of agony in her face wasn’t making it easy. 

“I-It hurts,” she muttered, unable to even open her eyes to look at him. 

“Let’s go see Clarke, alright?”, he didn’t wait for an answer, and instead scooped her up easily in his arms. 

Madi rested her head on his chest, eyes still closed in pain and arms around her stomach. She was paler than usual, and the suddenness of it all was making him even more anxious. He had spent the night with Clarke, he had seen Madi at breakfast, and she had looked and acted normal all day. She had kissed his cheek goodbye, just like every morning, and now there she was. 

Fearful thoughts looped around in his mind until there was no room for anything else. What if she had contracted some mysterious and incurable disease? God, Clarke couldn’t lose Madi.  _ He _ couldn’t lose her. 

Clarke wasn’t in medbay when they got there, sweat clinging to the fabric on his back, but Abby was. She gave them a surprised look as Bellamy walked in with an almost unconscious Madi in his arms, clearly not expecting to see them there in such a state. 

Jackson gave them a quick look, “I’ll go get Clarke.”

But Bellamy couldn’t even nod. He looked at Abby, and she looked back at him, not responding for a few seconds. 

“Here,” the woman suddenly said, snapping out of it. 

Bellamy placed the girl carefully in one of the metallic tables, and quickly covered her up with a nearby blanket. He pressed his lips to her forehead, checking her temperature. It was normal, which only freaked him out even more. 

Madi’s eyes fluttered open then, adjusting to the bright lights of the room. Her small hand absentmindedly reached for something to hold onto, and he was quick to grab it. 

“It’s okay, Madi,” he whispered softly, perhaps more to himself than to her, as he traced circular patterns on her cold skin, “Abby is going to check on you now.”

She closed her eyes again, only to open them back up a few moments later. She was clearly disoriented, and probably scared too. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

“D-Dad?”

At first he didn’t react. He thought another child must have been in medbay, calling for their father. But then he looked down, and Madi’s intense blue eyes were directly aimed at his dark ones, lips slightly parted. 

Madi had only called him ‘Dad’ once before. It happened while out on a trip with Octavia. In an attempt to rekindle their strained relationship, the oldest Blake had proposed his sister to spend the day with him, out in the woods, visiting the nearby lake. Madi overheard him talking about it, and immediately begged him to go with them. He knew she adored Octavia, and that she would probably want to spend as much time as she could with her, so why not. 

Plus, he was internally thankful Madi was there to relieve some tension. 

Clarke trusted him with Madi, and although she still had her doubts about Octavia, she knew it would break Madi’s heart if she locked her up in her room instead. So she let her tag along. 

What was meant to be a lighthearted, fun even, day out, quickly turned into a nightmare. As they strolled through the woods, Madi accidentally stepped on a hunting trap, hurting her feet badly. She was losing blood quickly, and although she wasn’t that impressionable, seeing such an injury on herself made her dizzy. 

Octavia was quick to take her feet out of the trap easily, and treat her wound as best as she could until they reached the village. Bellamy carries her in his arms as they sprinted towards medbay. She was pale, barely conscious, and he had never been so damn scared in his entire life. 

As Madi clinged to his t-shirt, she mumbled the words. The words that would pound inside his head for days, for weeks. 

“I’m scared, Dad.”

In that moment, he chose to ignore the way his stomach jumped. 

“We’re almost there, Madi. You’ll be alright.”

If Octavia had heard it, she never mentioned it. 

Now almost the same scenario had repeated itself, three months later. He never talked about it with Clarke. There was no need to. They weren’t her parents, even if they were raising her in a way. 

Madi had referred to Clarke as ‘Mom’ several times, and it made sense. They had spent six years alone, together on Earth. But Madi only seemed to call him ‘Dad’ when she was scared, and he couldn’t really tell what it all meant. 

He looked down at her weak features, and used a trembling finger to move a strand of dark hair out of her sweaty forehead, “You’re going to be alright,” he smiled softly down at her. 

“Bellamy”, Abby’s voice startled him from behind, “I’m going to need a few minutes alone with Madi.”

“Alone?”, he frowned, “I can stay here.”

But the woman shook her head, and placed a hand on his back to escort him out of the room, “We’ll be done shortly.”

He nodded, only because it was all happening fast, and he still hadn’t come back to his senses. As he waited outside the room, he recalled Luke saying something about a sudden pain, and he panicked again. What if this was one of those imprevisible, deadly diseases? What if Madi’s Earth body couldn’t sustain Sanctum’s illnesses? 

Bellamy ran a hand through his tired face, and his back collapsed against the nearest wall. His mind was too flooded. Madi was sick, she had called him Dad again, and Clarke wasn’t there. Where the hell was she?

“Bell!”, sure enough, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair running towards him down the empty hall. 

He was quick to pull her into a hug, to breathe her in, “Bellamy, what happened?”, she asked, visibly agitated. 

“I don’t know,” he sighed, “She was playing with Luke and some other kids when he came up to me because she suddenly got sick. A sharp pain in her stomach.”

Clarke looked at him with concerned eyes, “Is she with my Mom?”

He nodded, unable to say anything else. He felt Clarke’s arm circling around his waist, and he absentmindedly put an arm around her shoulders. If anything happened to Madi, he knew it would be the end of both of them. They had finally achieved peace, stability. He had a family larger than Octavia and him, a family he would undoubtedly die for. It couldn’t all go to hell. Madi had to be alright. 

After what felt like an eternity, the door to medbay opened again, revealing Abby Griffin’s tired features, the wrinkles under her eyes more prominent than ever. Details like that reminded him that they were getting old, that time was passing by. 

She looked at him, then at her daughter, “You can come in now.”

The moment Clarke spotted Madi, lying awake on one of the beds, she rushed up to her. Bellamy stayed back, watching with cautious eyes for any signal of weakness on her. 

“Clarke,” Madi muttered, extending a small hand to grab hers, “I’m okay.”

“What happened, Madi?”, she asked, agitated. 

Before she could reply, Abby’s voice echoed in the empty room, “Clarke, Bellamy. Please,” she gestured to a nearby area with her head, and they followed her hesitantly.

“What happened to her, Mom?”, Clarke was getting impatient. 

Bellamy couldn’t even speak. He liked to think he was ready for whatever news Abby had for them, but he knew Clarke wasn’t. 

To their surprise, the woman’s features softened, “Nothing you should worry about too much,” she glanced over at Madi briefly, “Madi’s just got her period for the first time.”

Clarke’s heart jumped. Madi was on her period. Her period.  _ Shit _ , how could she have been so dumb? She was nearly thirteen, and she didn’t have one of those implants they would put on women up in the Ark. Of course she was bound to get her period eventually. Why the hell had she never thought about this? 

“That’s…,” Clarke started, her throat dry, “That’s good.”

Abby gave her a skeptic look, “She was pretty scared about the whole thing. Have you talked to her about it?”

She swallowed, “She obviously knows what periods are,” she explained. Having spent six years alone with her, Clarke had gotten her period more than a couple of times. Of course Madi was aware of what happened to women’s bodies once a month, “But I just… I just…”, she shook her head. She had never felt so damn stupid, “For some reason I never thought she’d get it, with the radiation and all.”

Abby nodded slowly, “It’s okay. I’ve had a talk with her,” she reached into one of the compartment units and took some things out. She handed them straight to Bellamy, “Sanitary pads, and some herbs people here swear they work wonders with cramps.”

He nodded, “I got it.”

“What do you mean you got it?”, Clarke arched a confused eyebrow at him. The last time she checked,  _ she _ was the woman in the relationship. 

“Octavia’s been getting her period her entire life,” he smiled softly down at her, “I know a thing or two about them.”

“Right,” she mentally slapped herself. Octavia. Of course. She had never had an implant. 

“We’ll take care of this from here,” Bellamy told Abby in such confidence it made Clarke’s confidence boost, as well. Why was she feeling so nervous about Madi getting her period? It was a natural thing, nothing to feel embarrassed about. 

Bellamy scooped Madi up easily into his arms again and carried her weak body to their cabin. It was getting darker outside, and colder, making her shiver in his arms. He pressed his lips softly to her forehead, making her giggle. 

“Your beard tickles,” she opened one eye to look at him. 

“What are you going to do about it, huh?”, he teased, “Shave it in my sleep?”

“We could do that,” Clarke smiled. 

Madi laughed at that, “You might want to sleep in your own cabin tonight,” she smirked. 

“But who will wake you up with tickles if I do?”, Bellamy smirked back at her. 

The girl rolled her eyes playfully, but her expression quickly changed. She closed her eyes in discomfort again, a small grunt escaping her throat. 

“We are almost home, Madi,” Clarke reassured her, “I’ll make you some tea with the herbs Abby gave you, okay?”

Madi nodded, but was visibly still in pain. The second they reached their cabin, Bellamy rushed down the short hallway and placed her down softly on her plushy bed.

“Can you get changed into your pajamas?”, he asked her as he removed her boots carefully. 

Madi nodded, and walked to the small wardrobe Bellamy had built for her, slightly bent forwards in pain. He left the room to give her some privacy, and watched as Clarke attempted to make the promised tea. 

He knew this was a pretty big thing for Madi, and for all girls, really.  _ Women _ . Shit, Madi was technically a woman now, wasn’t she? He felt dizzy all of a sudden. 

Octavia’s period hadn’t been pretty at all. The fact that she wasn’t supposed to exist in the first place didn’t help, either. Their mother had managed to get her some extra clothes to serve as pads, but since women in the Ark weren’t supposed to get their periods unless they were trying to get pregnant, feminine hygiene products weren’t available. He remembered her pain as well, how she would only feel relieved when she laid down in certain positions. 

“Are you done?”, he asked after knocking on her door softly. 

“Yeah.”

When he walked in, she was already under her blankets, forehead frowned in discomfort, and looking 

paler than usual. He kneeled down next to her. 

“Try laying on your left side. Hold your knees up. Like that,” he instructed her. Madi gave him a look, but did as she was told, “Better?”

Madi raised her eyebrows in surprise, “Actually, yes,” she half-chuckled, “How did you know?”

“Octavia”, he smiled. 

“Here’s your tea, sweetheart,” Clarke walked into the dim-lighted bedroom with a steamy cup of tea between her hands, “This should ease your pain shortly.”

Madi took a small ship of the beverage, and immediately made a disgusted face. Bellamy gave her an apologetic smile, “I know, Mads,” he stroked her long hair, trying to bring her some kind of comfort, “This won’t last very long, I promise.”

“Only until I am old,” she whispered, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, “Sounds fun.”

Clarke’s smile mimicked Bellamy’s, “You’ll eventually get used to it, my love.”

Madi finished the rest of her tea in silence. The cabin was warm despite the cold outside, and her bedroom was definitely the cosiest one in the house. The walls were decorated with illustrations of Madi with Bellamy and Clarke, but also with Octavia, Raven, Emori, or Murphy, and with a lot of her friends. It was a small collection Clarke and her were slowly building up. Bellamy had made all her furniture, and even Octavia had helped paint them. That room alone felt like an entire home.

“I want to sleep,” she said, voice tired, once she took the last sip of her tea. 

“Of course,” Clarke hurried to take the cup from her hands. Madi’s back fell on the mattress again, and she let Clarke tuck her in with the thick furs Marcus had gifted her, “Sleep well, my love,” Clarke kissed her forehead softly, “Call us if you need anything.”

“Are you staying, Bellamy?”, she asked him, eyes already closed. 

“Of course I am,” he leaned in and kissed the top of her head, “Sweet dreams, Princess.”

They left the room silently, and Clarke swore she was already snoring before they even closed the door behind them. She knew the pain too well, and she could only hope it would at least let her sleep. 

Once they were safely in the living room, she crossed her arms playfully, eyes glued on the man in front her. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”, Bellamy arched a teasing eyebrow. 

“Princess, huh?”, she was trying to look intimidating, but she knew she was failing miserably at it, “I thought  _ I _ was the Princess.”

Bellamy couldn’t help but chuckle, “I thought you hated the nickname.”

She rolled her eyes, and felt her cheeks getting warmer, “I never hated it when  _ you _ said it.”

“Is that so?”, he walked closer to her, a look in his eyes she knew all too well. 

“Bell…,” she started, but was cut off by the pressure of his lips on hers, his large hands on her hips. 

His lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. Clarke exhaled through her nose, not wanting to let go. Her entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric panic, and lust. She moved her hand to the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his soft, dark hair, lightly pulling him into her, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.

Bellamy pulled away with a grin, “We should probably not do this in the middle of the living room.”

“Well, you started it,” she teased, “Trying to drive all the attention away from the Princess thing.”

He chuckled, and pulled her into a tight hug. He felt safe, he felt like home, “Who says I can’t have  _ two _ Princesses?”

Clarke snuggled closer to his chest, “I’d like that.”

His lips brushed the top of her head, kissing her there firmly, “Then it’s set. Your title is officially shared.”

She chuckled, but didn’t say anything. She breathed him in, concentrating on his characteristic and magnetic smell. A smell she missed so much already, even though he was right there. She had almost lost him too many times to let him go now. 

“Clarke.”

“Mmm…”

“Madi called me Dad today.”

Her heart started racing inside her chest, so fast she thought it would tear her flesh flesh apart and run away. She pulled away from his embrace, blue eyes locking with brown instantly, “What?”

He swallowed, “She’s called me Dad twice, actually,” he admitted awkwardly, “Remember the day she got her feet trapped on that thing?”, she nodded, “Well, that time. And today as well.”

Clarke was still looking at him with wide eyes, but she didn’t say anything. She couldn’t. She didn’t know how to feel about this information. How to feel about the fact that Madi saw Bellamy as a  _ father _ . 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” she finally managed to let out.

“Sorry for what, Clarke?”, he frowned, “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

She shook her head, “I know this can be uncomfortable for you-”

“Clarke, seriously, it’s not a big deal. Not like that.”

“But-”

He put both hands on her arms, locking her into place, “ _ Clarke _ ,” his voice was almost a warning, “I don’t mind it, okay?”

She nodded, slowly, “Okay.”

“Alright,” he ran a hand through his long hair, “I just thought you needed to know, that’s all.”

“Y-Yeah,” she stuttered, “I just didn’t… I didn’t know she saw you as… that.”

To her surprise, Bellamy gave her a small smile, “She’d be the only one,” he half-chuckled. She arched a confused eyebrow, so he continued, “Everyone in Sanctum basically assumes that I’m Madi’s father.”

“But you’re not,” she pointed out, still not knowing what he was getting at. 

“You’re not her mother, either,” he shrugged, “But you have to admit it, Clarke. We are the closest thing to a Mom and a Dad she has, and I’m okay with that.”

She stood in silence for a few seconds. Her relationship with Bellamy was quite recent, but at the same time it really wasn’t. She had known him for years, had relied on his loyalty for a lifetime, and his selflessness shouldn't really surprise her in that moment. And yet it did. 

Bellamy was okay with… being a father? A father to a girl who was essentially her child. She knew it meant something to their relationship, something else, something  _ more _ . But her brain was too cloudy to decipher what it was. 

“I think she only calls me Dad when she’s scared,” he muttered then, voice barely audible. 

“That’s because she trusts you, Bell. She feels safe with you,” she told him, and when she looked at his eyes she saw a vulnerability that wasn’t there before. 

“Do you think she really sees us as her parents?”

“ _ Shit _ .”

Bellamy and Clarke turned around at once, right in time to catch Madi sneaking out of her bedroom, and knocking down a drying clay pot on her way. Luke and her had made it the previous day, and now it was all scattered all over the floor. 

“I was just going to the bathroom,” the girl said quickly, a hint of a blush on her pale cheeks. 

“Alright,” Clarke nodded, visibly startled. 

Madi looked at both adults, standing in the middle of the living room with their arms crossed, and she hesitated, “I… I heard all of that. Sorry. I really wasn’t snooping around.”

Clarke swallowed, not finding the words. Bellamy stood quiet next to her as well, and for a second the three of them stood in an awkward triangle of intense stares and silent words. 

Madi cleared her throat, a hint of embarrassment in her voice, “I do see you as my parents, sometimes,” her voice was so small they barely made out the words. But when they did, they felt a sharp pain in their hearts, “I… I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay, Madi,” Clarke hurried to her side, Bellamy trailing behind her slowly. She pulled her into a hug, and stroked her hair delicately, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

The girl shrugged, “I didn’t want to make things awkward.”

“You won’t, sweetheart,” Clarke assured her.

Bellamy put a strand of long hair behind her ear, and smiled softly down at her, “I do see you as my little Princess, you know?”

Madi blushed, and pulled him in into their hug. His long arms enveloped both girls, and he had never felt so full. He had never felt so at home. 

“We are a family,” Clarke whispered into her hair, “I want you to always remember that.”

She felt Madi nod against her chest, “I know.”

“You can call us whatever you want, alright?”, Bellamy kissed the top of her head, “As long as I get to call you hobbit from time to time.”

Madi laughed, and smacked his arm playfully, “That nickname is reserved to Murphy, and Murphy only,” she smirked. 

“Damn,” he made a frustrated face, but winked at her, which made her start giggling again. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

“We love you, Princess,” Bellamy kissed the top of her head once more. 

Madi smiled against Clarke’s chest, “I love you, too.”

  
  



End file.
